1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the exemplary embodiments relate to a camera and a method for performing auto-focusing, and more particularly, to a camera performs auto-focusing without a particular manipulation and a method for performing auto-focusing applying thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as multimedia apparatuses and the Internet service are widely distributed and used, many users store photographic images in their multimedia apparatuses or share the photographic images with others by uploading them on Internet blogs. Accordingly, the number of people who own a camera is increasing each year.
One of many features provided by a recent camera is an auto-focusing (AF) function that automatically adjusts a focal point. In general, a contrast method or a phase difference detection method is employed by an AF apparatus.
If the phase difference detection method is used, a focal point may be adjusted in a relatively short period of time, but an exclusive detection apparatus and an additional optical system for leading a pencil of light for detecting a focal point are required, thereby increasing the cost of manufacturing and the size of camera. The phase difference detection method is generally used for a digital single-lens reflex (DSLR) camera.
On the other hand, the contrast method does not require a separate space and thus, is generally employed for a small-scale compact camera. However, the contrast method cannot directly estimate deviation (defocus) of focus detection status and thus, a plurality of measurements are required. Therefore, it takes a relatively longer period of time to detect a focal point.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for auto-focusing which does not require a separate space and detects a focal point in a short period of time.